


in a world of isolation

by lizabean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, anyways leave a like and subscribe bye, if u want a lovesquare fic go ahead now, just saying lol, literally this features all my favorite ships and nobody elses, ok i changed the title because i hated it but yeah, prepare for the best ml fic youve ever read unless i delete it in a week, ya yeet ya, you have 12 thousand options
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizabean/pseuds/lizabean
Summary: Everything isn't how it's cut out to be, and nothing is permanent. That's all Chloe knows, anyways. If only she knew she weren't alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wAiT hAvEnT yOu uPlOaDeD a fiC oN hErE bEfOrE
> 
> let's not remember that monstrosity
> 
> I mean bold of me to assume this one won't be a monstrosity as well but anyway

 

 

> (Also half of these urls are so generic that they were taken in like 1994 but this is purely fiction also idc)
> 
> Alix: Alix (yes yes I know)
> 
> rosesarered: Rose
> 
> queen: Chloe
> 
> purplemountains: Juleka
> 
> myneckisbiggerthanurthigh: Kim (I couldn't resist whoops)
> 
> kante: Max (we stan a classy bich)
> 
> artbynath: Nathanael
> 
> TheTechFangirl: Alya
> 
> ninoturtl3: Nino
> 
> silentnight: Adrien
> 
> pastelcupcakes: Marinette
> 
> itstimetostop: Alix in a minute (try and convince me she doesn’t own an edgy meme account)
> 
> IvanMusic: Ivan (he canonically makes music right)
> 
> chillpill: Mylene
> 
> malfromdescendants: Luka (how could I not tbh)(um you forgot about him midway into writing this)(shut up)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> long live the thotties
> 
> **Alix:** ?????
> 
> **rosesarered:** what
> 
> **queen:** ok literally the last thing I wanted was for someone I know irl to find my ig and then this
> 
> **purplemountains:** same tbh
> 
> **Alix:** How do I change my name
> 
> Guys
> 
> It literally shows when you’ve read the fucking comment you thots answer me
> 
> **rosesarered:** k so you go to the bottom right and click and then go to edit profile and go to where ot says “Alix” n change it to whatever
> 
> **itstimetostop:** Why yes thank you Rose for being a sensible human being
> 
> Anyways I'm gonna spam a bunch of memes since everyone else is deciding not to say shit
> 
> **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh:** WAIT NO PLEASE
> 
> SPARE THE CHILDREN
> 
> **itstimetostop:** So now you speak
> 
> What the fuck is your username
> 
> Wait are you seriously proud of that line
> 
> **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh:** I didnt choose this I'll have you know
> 
> **kante:** he lost a bet that's why
> 
> **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh:** man u didnt have to expose me like that
> 
> **kante:** as alix pointed out, your username did enough exposing
> 
> **artbynath:** omg stop rapidly texting ffs
> 
> some of us have jobs
> 
> **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh:** well some of us dont so
> 
> **itstimetostop:** I like how half of ya'll are typing in lowercase so you can seem edgy lmfao
> 
> **rosesarered:** you're not wrong but you also just spilled out secret thAnKs
> 
> **itstimetostop:** no prob bby insert chain of emojis
> 
> **TheTechFangirl:** What
> 
> **itstimetostop:** Oh hi Mark
> 
> **TheTechFangirl:** Goodbye.
> 
> **TheTechFangirl** has left this chat
> 
> **purplemountains:** same
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** ok but can we all agree that Juleka is the true owner of lowercase typing
> 
> **itstimetostop:** No????!!??
> 
> Whoever invented computers is the true owner
> 
> No offense but not Juleka
> 
> **chillpill:** this is dumb
> 
> **ninoturtl3** has added **TheTechFangirl** to the chat
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** inch resting
> 
> **ninoturtl3:** wym
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** wonder why you added alya back hmmm
> 
> **TheTechFangirl:** Marinette
> 
> We’re literally dating so whatever trifling you’re up to right now needs to stop
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** ah yes
> 
> so it seems
> 
> **queen:** if you dont get yo buzzfeed unsolved lookin ass outta here
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** i like how everyone ignores what i say about lowercase typing
> 
> **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh:** INCLUDING YOU
> 
> **silentnight:** first of all, I have a migraine so imma need you to turn off the caps lock thank you
> 
> second, nath was right
> 
> stop blowing up my got dam phone
> 
> im looking @ u alix
> 
> **itstimetostop:** Yeah sorry for being the most logical person in this chat what the fuck
> 
> Even you Max
> 
> What happened
> 
> **kante:** i’m studying rn don't bring me into this
> 
> **itstimetostop:** See? You’re joining the trend and it's so out of character like I'm actually shaking right now
> 
> **TheTechFangirl** has left this chat
> 
> **ninoturtl3** has left this chat
> 
> **rosesarered:** alix you might not be able to comprehend what im abt to say rn but
> 
> it's time to stop
> 
> **itstimetostop:** whatever you illiterate fools
> 
> **itstimetostop** has left this chat
> 
> **purplemountains:** same af
> 
> **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh:** guys come on we have to add her back
> 
> **queen:** well in that case
> 
> **queen** has left this chat
> 
> **kante:** she's probably frustrated @ us maybe not
> 
> also I'm pretty sure she can see the history and im too tired to have to pry her away from chloe when she is reminded of how much of a bitch she is
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** wowzers
> 
> **IvanMusic:** wait since when did max cuss wow
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** omg ivan we thot u were dead
> 
> **IvanMusic:** well you sure didnt do too much in my honor gee thanks
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** what if we were just like making sure tho
> 
> **artbynath:** what… is happening
> 
> im done w my shift and greeted with sum lowkey philosophy
> 
> **rosesarered:** eyy yall heard ari's new song
> 
> no tears left 2 cry I think it is
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** “new”
> 
> **rosesarered:** i get it im late ok
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** incredibly. go on tho
> 
> **rosesarered:** nah that's it just saying that it's my new life source is all
> 
> gtg watch the mv on repeat 8 times l8r
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** enjoy being coaxed into capitalism
> 
> i mean captivation
> 
> same difference smh
> 
> **silentnight:** this time it's not alix spamming wowzers
> 
> ahem
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** oh sry adrien
> 
> **silentnight:** huh funny that's what father says quite often
> 
> **purplemountains:** oh damn
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** so I presume that you all are wondering why this chat was made
> 
> **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh:** nah we just wondering when you plan on shutting the fuck up but dreams are dreams ig
> 
> **kante:** as a matter of fact, I for one was quite curious as to what it is this time.
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** wow i can almost feel the enthusiasm guys thanks
> 
> **artbynath:** none of us chose this
> 
> especially not me
> 
> i may seem nice but that's just bc talking is tiring
> 
> i talk when i want and however i want
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** i mean
> 
> nice rant and all but texting in a gc does not equate to talking
> 
> (wow it took literally 3 pages in google docs for the author to get to the plot
> 
> she should rly invest in writing for naruto- oh wait)
> 
> **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh:** you were getting to the point ??
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** ah yes
> 
> so ya know how we did that whole thing for mme bustier and she was all yAH and its lowkey mu fault that she got mad bc I was mad and all she was trying to do was fend off the akuma
> 
> so like
> 
> imagine if we did something similar so that maybe we could
> 
> get this
> 
> try and convert mme mendeleiv to becoming a human and not that one old ass monster from monsters inc that liked mike
> 
> **chillpill:** lemme move my bang so I can read that again
> 
> **malfromdescendants:** wait wait wait
> 
> so if y'all babies are doing school related ish then why am i here
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** bc ur hot now shut up
> 
> **kante:** not a flop
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** thank you, max. now let me continue
> 
> **kante:** are you sure? it seems as though you were already finished with your statement when mylene responded.
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** OK SO MAYBE I WAS BUT YOU DONT KNOW THAT
> 
> **kante:** I do, you just implied such. also, there's no need to cyber yell at me because I'm keeping you and everyone else in check.
> 
> **artbynath:** i like how were just kinda being chill abt jow max just roasted everyone here
> 
> **kante:** that wasn't my intention. i’m not purposely trying to be the villain here.
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** then in that case, who is the villain
> 
> **silentnight:** life
> 
> **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh:** deep
> 
> **silentnight:** nah jk hawkmoth
> 
> **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh:** o
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** oh my god kim can you stop and focus for once i stg
> 
> we are here for one purpose and one purpose only
> 
> **kante:** the fact that I can scroll up and down on this gc suggests otherwise, but go off I guess.
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** wow alix was right
> 
> what happened max
> 
> **kante:** the sudden realization that no one pays attention to you even if you _do_ know everything, marinette
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** so you mean to tell me this side of you is the one that _isn't_ a know it all bc you seem to show what you know quite a bit if u know what i mean
> 
> **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh:** reblog
> 
> **kante:** kim remember this isn't tumblr
> 
> **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh:** okay obviously I knew that I was just trying to be funny smh
> 
> though maybe that was my bad for even attempting such a thing

By Kim's text, the chat had definitely died out from its earlier craze. Though, as he began slowly grasping reality again, taking note of the silence of his own house, Nathanael kind of wished that the chat could have still continued that eccentric energy it had fathomed more minutes ago. Living with a college-bound brother for parents was difficult, and the periods of silence that came with being there 90% more than him might have been even worse.

He was tired of pretty much paying for himself at the age of 15. He was tired of exploiting his talents to the point where his fingers were too numb to stretch out at midnight when he could finally begin working on schoolwork. But there was no use in telling people, for people had this unspoken trend of feeling pitiful rather than being proactive. Because his brother is going through enough as it is. Because…

Those kids were spoiled.

They sat around with their expensive jackets and money that their parents freely gave them and they spent it as though the world was ending.

But no, he could never express such fantasies to anyone, or else he would be known as that one jealous kid.

The world would continue to spin in an unfair cycle.

 

> …..

Jalil never expected that someone out there was capable of making her sister cry.

She was tougher than him, despite being the shortest in the family, but as he made an unauthorized trip to her room and snooped on her phone, he immediately found who, or what, was to blame.

 

> **kante** > **itstimetostop**
> 
> **kante:** are you okay?
> 
> I probably shouldn't be worried but I am
> 
> that gc was quite hellish
> 
> **itstimetostop:** Ya I'm not mad just lightly salted
> 
> **kante:** well then that's promising.

Granted, this wasn't a lot of information that he'd been given, but apparently Alix's anger involved a group chat that she must have left, considering that there were no other chats on her feed. Wow, so she really was lonely.

Of course, good luck didn’t exist with Jalil, so soon he heard light yet quick footsteps and was taken over by a sense of panic. He masked the phone onto his ear and began babbling about random shit.

“So yeah, that's what I said! But then he was like, and I was like, who are you? And he looked me in the eyes with an expression that imitated that he was like hungry and he said ‘ I am the Globglobgagalab.’ And then I just melted on the spot. It was like so fetch-”

“Jalil!” Alix screamed, an expression of pure horror on her face. “Whatever you're doing with my phone right now needs to be deleted and disposed of immediately. Also get out right now.” Well, shucks. Guess the unauthorized snooping had to wait a bit. Jalil marched a walk of shame to his room.

 

> ……

“You people are impossible,” Nino sighed for the ninth time in the past minute, glaring at Marinette and Alya. The three, along with Adrien who was gathering lettuce smoothies (yes, lettuce smoothies) were indulging in a game of Uno at Marinette’s house. At some point they were working in pairs on their final semester project for science, but clearly, that wasn't going to be finished any time soon. Alya had tried matching a green 6 with a yellow 3 thrice now, and frankly, Nino was just looking for a fair match. But of course, with such a mischievous girlfriend as his, these goals were simply unachievable.

“Actually, back in ancient times there were only like two numbers, so I mean…” She attempted to reason with him once again.

“But we're not in ancient times now, are we Alya?”

“I mean, with that IPhone 4-”

“Technology from ten years ago isn't ancient compared to the billions of years Earth has been in existence!” Okay, so maybe he was getting a bit too heated for a harmless game of Uno. Though to be fair, he wasn't supposed to be getting heated at all over a harmless game of Uno. Because everyone was supposed to follow the rules and not bicker on about their technicality. But of course no shade.

Finally, Alya caved in and pulled a card from the pile right as Adrien carried in the smoothies and they all drank to a “bone app the teeth”, only to spit out the licorice tasting nightmare milliseconds after. “A red 8. Ha ha, very funny.” Then, something beautiful happened. She continued to pick up cards that, get this, did _not_ correlate with the green 6. Eventually, after Alya had 73 cards in her possession, she gave up and got up, sprinkling the cards atop the remaining trio's heads as though she were saltbae. Nino realized that he should probably leave before Marinette shot death glares at him for “interrupting her sacred crush time" with Adrien, so he came up with a lousy excuse about having to groom his turtle or whatnot and exited the living room.

Halfway into the door of his room, he received eight Instagram notifications back to back, causing his phone to kind of have a spasm. It slightly overheated as well.

 

> lOnG liVe tHe tHoTtiEs
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** hewwo

So she _wasn't_ attempting at a stuttersation with Adrien. Huh.

> **queen:** marinette get my url off your clipboard right now
> 
> no one is supposed to know about this account but you just had to ruin that now didnt you
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** can it grandma
> 
> if that's possible for someone like you
> 
> anyways since half of yall left the other chat and im bored we’re we’re going to discuss this task again
> 
> and no it is not a choice
> 
> i have banned you from leaving
> 
> **queen:** im gonna just turn off my notifs real quicc
> 
> aaaand there
> 
> later bitches
> 
> **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh:** oh shit lemme do that
> 
> nothing personal but its my job as a millenial t avoid doing any work whatsoever
> 
> **kante:** you’re not a millenial. you’re gen z.
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** _stop turning off your notifications you imbeciles_
> 
> **chillpill:** id like to know how you plan on stopping us from doing so unless you learned some cryptic hack or something
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** you know what? you're right, i can't stop you. just like i can't stop myself from forgetting all of your birthdays
> 
> **TheTechFangirl:** Ok no need to throw that threat into the sitch
> 
> **ninoturtl3:** exactly like we get it mari you’re mad but no need to be heartless
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** and that's why half of you fuckers are gonna get heart disease or something and die at 10
> 
> **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : ok i know i can be a bit delayed sometimes but what does this mean
> 
> **purplemountains** : who added me
> 
> oh nvm
> 
> smh
> 
> **artbynath** : aight im not at work right now but im still a bit annoyed from last episode
> 
> and im now a bit suspicious abt alix’s silence
> 
> **silentnight** : bc u like her
> 
> **artbynath** : no what
> 
> silentnight: idk a lot of people within the famdpm ship u 2
> 
> **IvanMusic** : did somebody say U2
> 
> **artbynath** : man thats wild lmao
> 
> hold on lemme repair the 4th wall n shit real quick
> 
> **TheTechFangirl** : Y'all really want to be the definition of tumblr soft bois don't you
> 
> **artbynath** : ew no
> 
> **silentnight** : wow then you really wouldn't wanna meet your stans lol
> 
> **artbynath** : say no more. im out
> 
> **itstimetostop** : end yourself
> 
> **ninoturtl3:** she's back and more lowercase than ever!

This will sure earn a response from Alix, he thinks.

> **itstimetostop:** I said end yourself you thot
> 
> **ninoturtl3** : not today. gotta wait till everyone starts to despise me so I can make y'all feel guilty.
> 
> wait
> 
> **itstimetostop** : oo..kay. gonna pretend I wasn't here for that
> 
> **itstimetostop** has left the chat
> 
> **queen:** she really just left the chat thinking we would forget
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** didn't you turn off notifs?
> 
> **queen:** i gotta keep on my notifs for her bc that's how you get brutally roasted on ig stories right when you wanna find a soulmate on a tv gameshow
> 
> but yes I muted the rest of yall hoes
> 
> **pastelcupcakes:** ah yes. I feel the love
> 
> **queen:** who ever said i loved y'all? me trying to rehab from my past mistakes does not mean that I am care bear kin
> 
> hope you stretched out before you made that reach

For a second, Chloe did consider putting some thought into the wording of her last comment, but doing so would surely only worsen her jealousy, or whatever it was that was fucking her up for the past week or so. But allowing unbearable thoughts to fill your head symbolized weakness, did it not?

_Did it not?_

Surely she couldn't be the jealous one, now when she has the money, the same, the inheritance.. well, sort of. Inheritance of a job such as her father's was almost worse than living in desolation, in her opinion. The things that man was capable of made her nauseous. Another conflict for her to ponder.

_No. No no no._

_I'm going to turn this tv on and I'm going to watch some horror movies so you can pee your pants and scream and whatever else to get them both out of your mind. Okay?_

Talking to herself seemed a bit phony, but it was what her secret therapist had suggested. Secret because her father would be ashamed of her to _let something like this happen_ . Oh, how it would just taint his poll numbers, the public hearing about his fucked up daughter _,_ oh whatever.

_No, you're doing it again. Focus._

She picked up the remote and prepared to face her doom.


	2. 2: too late to come up with a proper name for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, im about as late as the memes in this chapter
> 
> all imma say is public school is pretty demanding for us to sit here n not pay for it damn

L O N G  L I V E T H E  T H O T T I E S

 

**pastelcupcakes** : uwu nani

**itstimetostop** has left the chat

**silentnight** has left the chat

**queen** has left the chat

**rosesarered** has left the chat

**artbynath** has left the chat

 

**pastelcupcakes:** oh my

**TheTechFangirl** : Tragic.

 

**TheTechFangirl** has left the chat

**chillpill** has left the chat

**malfromdescendants** has left the chat

**ninoturtl3** has left the chat

**IvanMusic** has left the chat

**kante** has left the chat

 

**myneckisbiggerthanurthigh:** im gonna just screenshot this and go bc this is hilarious

**pastelcupcakes:** yeah yeah.

 

**myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** has left the chat

**pastelcupcakes** has left the chat

 

thotty remnants

 

**rosesarered:** good work you guys! we have successfully completed a revolt

**artbynath:** gotta say, this was the coolest group effort I have ever participated in

**purplemountains:** tru

**pastelcupcakes** : …

not sure if you meant for me to be in this chat

**myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : o shit

**pastelcupcakes** : at least  _ I'd _ be able to die admitting that these chats are actually hilarious

**kante** : ..some might argue.

**TheTechFangirl** : You know what? I guess I can admit it.

**chillpill** : me too the

**itstimetostop** : Arguing with y'all on grammar is what I'd call exhilirating, without a doubt

**kante** : oxymoronic

**rosesarered** : to an extent

**purplemountains** : eh

**malfromdescendants** : getting 99+ notifications all at once isn't hilarious

but I guess y'all being existentially trifling is a bit of a reward

**silentnight** : hiii Luka

**ninoturtl3** : BEGONE THOT

**silentnight** : shut up

**ninoturtl3** : not until you cease thottery

**malfromdescendants** : .what is going on here.

**rosesarered** : good old pining

**malfromdescendants** : oh is that so?

**silentnight** : !!!

**ninoturtl3** : i will exterminate u both and you know it

**artbynath** : so since adrien is failing af, sup luka

**malfromdescendants** : oh not much. strummin some chords n stuff

**artbynath** : sounds hot

**kante** : take this to direct messages you thots

**pastelcupcakes** : you’re just mad bc luka didn't notice you

**kante** : he didn't notice you either. wym

**pastelcupcakes** : we locked eyes the first day we met. that's noticing enough id say

**queen** : oshit lukas here? what's chillin babe

**purplemountains** : yknow the fact that everyone is crushing on my bro is kinda weird

**malfromdescendants** : eh it's fine by me

**purplemountains** : yeah I'm sure your ego is just growing. smh

**rosesarered** : we love u too juleka. he's just more mysterious and therefore more hot

**pastelcupcakes** : well this sure spiraled into another topic 

**TheTechFangirl** : My left stroke just went viral

**itstimetostop** : Right stroke put a baby in a spiral

**pastelcupcakes** : you better not be  _ singing _ those lyrics in your head (#westanqueenrory)

**myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : soprano c we like to keep it on a hiGGHHH NOOTTTEE

**kante** : sIT DOWN

be humble

siT DOWNN

be humble

**pastelcupcakes** : oh my god I h8 all of u

**chillpill** : uh siT DOWNN NN

**pastelcupcakes** : end urself

**itstimetostop** : Did you just steal my phrase like that

**pastelcupcakes** : the author literally stole all the memes in here

**kante** : but isn't that how memes work

**pastelcupcakes** : …oh

she’ll find another way to undermine herself in no time

**artbynath** : sIDOWNNNN

oh nvm I'm late

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... leave feedback if you want and yeah bye


End file.
